


An Afternoon Swim

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: You go out hunting and decide to take a swim in the lake when Daryl stumbles upon you bathing.





	An Afternoon Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do an imagine where reader is out hunting and it's really hot out so she decides to take a dip in a stream. Not knowing that Daryl is out hunting and he stumbles upon her bathing. Maybe with a little smut. 

It was early in the morning when you and Rick were looking over the map while everyone else ate their breakfast around the campfire. Rick had the map spread out across the hood of one of their trucks while you studied it carefully. You were going hunting in the next few minutes but the woods were a large space and after Sophia’s disappearance, Rick was doing everything he could to ensure everyone’s safety.

“I think I’ll stick to this little area right here,” you said, circling the small area with your fingertip, “Around this lake and stream here. This way if I don’t find anything, I can always try and catch some fish. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Rick said, “As long as we have an idea where you are. If we’ve gotta send someone after you.”

You laughed, “When have you ever had to send someone after me? I’m a tough girl, Rick. I’ve got this. You won’t need to send anyone after me, alright? Okay?”

“Yeah, got it,” Rick chuckled, patting your shoulder, “Still gonna have Daryl around just in case.”

“He’s gonna be thrilled,” you said, “I’ll see ya.”

You gathered your things and started walking, passing by the campfire and waving good-bye to everyone sitting there. You passed by Daryl’s campsite which he’d set up far away from the others. He must’ve had a soft spot for you because you were the only one he allowed to come over to his camp and talk to him. Although, he was a complicated man because it seemed as though he liked you but he never showed it. He was so difficult to read.

“Hey,” Daryl called out as you walked by, “Where are you goin’?”

“Hunting,” you replied, “Rick and I narrowed it down to a little grid around this lake and stream. I shouldn’t be too hard to find. Rick seems to think that I’ll need back-up.”

Daryl smirked, “Never needed back-up before.”

“That’s what I said,” you replied. After a bit of laughter from the both of you, he gave you a nod and you gave him a small wave in return, “Well, I’ll be back in a little while. Hope I find something good.”

You continued, venturing into the woods. You were extremely lucky this morning. You managed to catch quite a bit of squirrels while only encountering one or two walkers. But, the two walkers left your clothes and body horrendously stained with blood, making you look like you’d just battled a large horde of walkers. And the sun beating down on you wasn’t helping even a little bit. You’d lived in Georgia all of your life but you would never get used to this heat. You could feel how slimy your toes were in your boots, sweat rolled down your back, and your hair clung to your forehead and some other strands stuck to the back of your neck.

Coming upon the lake you told Rick about, you knew it was time to turn around and head back. But the lake was so blue, so clear, and so peaceful. The trees hung over the lake like a canopy, leaving you with tons of shade and just staring at the water made you feel just slightly cooler. A few minutes in the lake wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

You unbuttoned your flannel and took of your boots and jeans, leaving you in just your underwear and the tank top you’d put on underneath the flannel. Dipping your toe into the ice cold water, you shivered and grinned as you dove in, sighing in relief as you felt ten times more comfortable. You could never get over how relaxed you were already feeling. Could it get any better?

“Hey, Daryl,” Rick called out as he came towards the campfire. Daryl was sitting with the rest of the group eating lunch of canned beans and eggs that had been left over from breakfast. Rick leaned against the back of Daryl’s chair, “Y/N has been gone a long time. She said not to send anyone after her but…she’s not usually gone for this long. Think you could go and look for her? Make sure she’s alright?”

“Sure,” Daryl said, setting his plate down, “You’re right, she’s never gone this long. But she’s a tough kid, probably just had to take a different way back.”

“Just to be safe.”

“I know, I’m goin’.”

Daryl gathered some supplies, his crossbow and a gun just in case. The thought of something happening to you was actually terrifying to him but he could never let anyone in the group see his fears.

He remembered you mentioning the lake so he headed there. Your footprints were rather easy to find and they were fresh. You had just been through here. He was confident that you were alright and that brought a smile to his face. 

Suddenly, he heard splashing coming from a few feet away. He loaded up his crossbow, ready for anything. What if a walker had gotten to you and you were fighting it off in that lake? It could’ve pulled you down under the water and could be devouring you while Daryl was coming to help. He could already be too late.

Daryl had never been so happy about being wrong. When he reached the clearing, he realized you were fine, just swimming leisurely. You had the most stunning smile he’d ever seen. And when you stood up, revealing a now see through shirt which clung to your curves and made his heart pound. He knew it was wrong to be watching you but he’d frozen, entranced by how lovely you were. He never really had a chance to take you all in as he knew you’d ask why he was staring.

Still, it was wrong to be watching you like this when you had no idea. He wouldn’t want to come across as creepy and make you feel uncomfortable. He walked out of the clearing, his boot snapping a twig as he approached the lake. You whipped your body around but quickly relaxed when you realized it was just Daryl.

“What’re you doing out here?” you asked.

“You were gone for a long time,” Daryl explained, leaning his crossbow against a tree next to your clothes, “Rick had me come out here and find you, make sure you weren’t dead.”

“Shit, I hadn’t realized how long I was out here,” you said. Daryl sat down by the lake, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched you swim around. You stopped, floating there in the middle of the lake staring at Daryl, “Wanna join me?”

“I dunno,” Daryl mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh come on,” you persisted. You sent a small wave of water his way which splashed onto his shoes. He kicked his shoes off and peeled off his now wet socks. Giggling, you slicked back your hair, “Sorry. Just come in with me, Daryl. Have a little fun.”

“If you’re gonna get me all wet, might as well,” Daryl grumbled, sliding his vest off his shoulders. You paused as he unbuttoned his shirt, swallowing hard as he opened his opened his shirt and tossed it aside, revealing a firm, tanned torso. You took a deep breath, knowing you had to control yourself despite how difficult it would be. Daryl barely tolerated a simple touch on the shoulder. 

Once Daryl was down to his boxers, he slid into the water but he made no move towards you. He just floated there, splashing some water onto his face. You smiled and slowly swam towards him, “See? Feels nice doesn’t it?”

“Guess you’re right,” Daryl said.

“Well come on,” you said, grabbing his wrists and pulling him further out into the lake, “We’re fine. You can swim, can’t you?”

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, “I know how to swim.”

“Then swim with me,” you said, spinning the two of you around in circles. Daryl was tense and his eyes were darting around uncomfortably but he allowed you to continue anyways. A part of him was enjoying the lighthearted moment between you two but he couldn’t bring himself to show it. 

Over the next hour or so, Daryl started loosening up and you finally got a smile out of him as you swam around together, splashing around and laughing, probably making more noise than you should have. But for a moment, you both forgot that it was the end of the world and that there were walkers crawling around like cockroaches all over the place. And it was nice to forget even if it was just for a little while.

“This has been such a nice afternoon,” you said, “I hope we’re not worrying the others.”

“Nah,” Daryl said, “Haven’t been gone long enough. We’re fine.”

Daryl climbed out of the lake but kept his feet in the water, the sun warming his cold, shivering body. You swam to the edge, climbing halfway out of the water, leaning on your elbows. It gave Daryl a clear view down your tank top, which wasn’t hard to begin with since it was a white tank top and it was still wet. 

You’d be lying if you said that you weren’t totally aware of your position in front of Daryl. You knew the tank top was see through and you knew that leaning over would show more than you normally would have. But seeing him like this, the sunlight making his wet body glisten and the way water dripped from the ends of his short hair made it even harder to keep it together. You just wanted him to ache as much as you did.

“What’re we doin’?” Daryl finally asked after several minutes of silence.

“Was I that obvious?” you chuckled.

“Ya ain’t exactly subtle,” Daryl replied.

You sighed, hanging your head, “It’s just been a while. But you make me so crazy, Daryl.”

“What’d I do?”

“Absolutely nothing,” you retorted, lifting your head. You reached out and touched his hand, “You’re not even trying. You make me go insane and you’re not even trying. And I’m over here trying my very hardest.”

“Well,” Daryl muttered, clearing his throat as he looked up at the sky, “It’s working.”

“Huh?” you frowned, “It’s working?”

Daryl nodded, “I didn’t wanna say anything but…you said it first.”

“You ache as badly as I do right now?”

He nodded again. You slowly lifted yourself out of the water and sat on your knees next to him. Daryl still wouldn’t look out you, but his chest was rising and falling a little quicker. His heart was racing and warmth spread through his body.

“Well, we’re all alone out here,” you cooed, running your hands up his chest. Leaning in, you placed a kiss on his cheek, “Before we have to go back.”

Daryl finally turned to look at you, his eyelids heavy and his blue eyes darkening with lust you’d never seen before. He was never one to initiate any kind of contact so needless to say, it was a shock when he slammed his lips down on yours. You struggled to keep up with him as his hands explored your body. He groaned as your own hands wandered, reaching the waistband of his boxers.

“Y/N,” he grunted, cupping your breasts in his large hands. You kissed him harder as your hand slipped underneath his boxers. He buried his face in your neck as you took him in your hand, sliding up and down his shaft. A few whimpers escaped his lips, his hands freezing in place, too lost in the pleasure to remember what he was doing, “Y/N.”

You loved the way your name sounded from his mouth. He was so vulnerable under your touch, trembling a little. You picked up a little speed and his breathing became heavier. He grabbed your wrist to stop you as his other hand pushed you until you were laying on your back, “Keep goin’ like that and this’ll be over before we can even start.”

You giggled as you pushed his boxers down off his hips while he peeled your soaked tank top off your body, throwing it away without looking where it landed. As he pulled your underwear down, he kissed down your stomach, making your heart race with anticipation. You felt his warm tongue on your skin and you gasped, arching your back a little. Daryl pushed your hips back down as he spread your legs. You propped yourself up onto your elbows, watching as he kissed your inner thighs. He moved to your core agonizingly slow. Once he finally reached it, your elbows weakened and you fell back onto the ground as his tongue swirled around your clit, his thick fingers suddenly sliding inside of you. Rolling your hips, you moaned and groaned and dug your nails into the dirt.

His expert tongue and fingers filled you with intense pleasure and it was everything in you not to get loud. Daryl groaned against you, the vibrations sending you into a frenzy. He progressively sped up and just as you were about to reach your climax, he stopped and pulled away. It was almost painful to be cut short like that and you whined and moaned.

“Daryl!” you panted, “What the hell are you doing?!”

Daryl scooted closer to you, running his hands up and down your thighs and swiftly wrapping your legs around his waist, “Relax, we ain’t done yet.”

A sigh of relief fell from your lips as he thrust into you, filling you completely. His brow crinkled in concentration, licking his lips as he slowly thrust in and out. He held tightly onto your hips, his fingers pressed into your flesh while you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, your nails raking down his back.

The pleasure was intense and everything surrounding the two of you was hazy. You were so lost in the moment, a horde of walkers could come crashing through and you probably wouldn’t have noticed. You loved Daryl and you loved the way he made you feel, the way he stared into your eyes, the way he kissed you. It was all so perfect.

The pressure built up in your body once more and this time Daryl didn’t stop it. The way your walls squeezed him, he knew you were close and he sped up, your core on fire as you exploded. You brought Daryl’s body down onto yours, his chest pressed against you as you curled your toes and whimpered into his shoulder. You refused to let go of him as you rode out your high, allowing him to finish too.

“Shit,” he panted. He looked around, most likely expecting walkers to start popping up with all the noise he realized the two of you had been making. It seemed he was oblivious to his surroundings as you had been.

“You’re amazing,” you said, kissing his cheek, “Think we’ve worried the group enough?”

“Probably,” Daryl grunted. He rolled off of you but grabbed your hand when you attempted to sit up, “Wait, we don’t gotta go back yet. Let them worry.”

You laughed, “What if someone comes looking for us?”

“They won’t,” Daryl said, wrapping his arm around your waist, “I just don’t wanna go back yet. Just a little while longer?”

You nodded and rested your head on Daryl’s chest, soothed by the sound of his heart beating in your ear and the water rushing through the stream nearby. Leaves, grass, and mud stuck to the two of you but you didn’t care. It was still possible that Rick could send someone to look for the two of you but you didn’t care about that either. You were content lying with this man forever.


End file.
